


NUTT'S CRACK COMPILATION

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Series: SEXI TIEM UNIVERSE [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bicycles, Blow Jobs, Capslock, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheating, Crack, Donuts, F/M, Farting, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Jail, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nude Modeling, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sheep, Sickfic, Songfic, Surgery, Twerking, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL THE CRACK. ALL THE TIME. COLLECTION IS NOW COMPLETE! ...OR IS IT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CUM BACK 2 ME MY LUV

**Author's Note:**

> All crack fics written from 2012-2013.

One day after having dirty sex with michael gavin waz walkin den he got hit by a carr that was driven too fast

he flew fifty feet in the air and landed on his kneck killing him instanly

micheal saw the whole thing happen and he ran over crying tears of cancer in his eyes

"noo noo gavino gavino-chan" micheal cried as he hugged gavins dead bodiee

"mi-cool’ said gav ‘i love u forever and alwasy" he whispered with a dying breath

"dont leave me gavvvvy" whispered michael back

syrins started whaling and the abulamps showed up with pairamedicks tried 2 reccessorate gavin but it was 2 late so they put him in the abulamps and rushed him 2 the hospital for surgery

michael followed behind on his bicycle

meanwhile the popo showed up and charged ray with murder because he was an illegal immigrant driving and in america that is illegal

so they putt cuffs on him and charged him wth fifth degree murder and arson because he was a pyro too

back at the hospital, the surgens when into surgery to fix gavins broken legs

michael said nervously as he wated

jeff showed up a few minutes later

"wha happon" said asked jeff

"gavin got hit by a car" whaled mike

"shit that sucks" said jeff

"doritos"

"k"

jeff left

micheal silently cried in the waiting room for his dead boyfriend until the doctor surgery guy shows up a few mins later

"r u mr.jones" asked doctor surgery guy

"yes" whispered micheal

"im afraid to tell you…gavino fred is dead" whispered the doctor surgery guy back

"no why" whispered micheal

"he got hit by a car u where there" said doctor

"oh" whispered micheal then he screamed an inhumane roar as he trashed the waiting room and the popo showed up and he was put in jail with ray and charged with public indecenty

"hi mike" said

"hi ray" said micheal

"im sorry" said ray

"i know" whispered micheal as he lie on the sell floor and cried

ray later then escaped from jail bcuz hes good at it

meanwhile in the waiting room jeff returned with some dortios and beer

"where’d everyone go?" he asked when he saw micheal was no longer there. he got no answeres because everyone went home so he said "dam guess i gotta drink this beer here by myself"

"no its fine jefff" said gavin’s ghost as he grabebd a bear from jeffs hand

jeff say gavin’s pale white ghostness fingers carcass his hand and cried until he fainted

gavin drank beer.

It was a good sad day in houstan.

"I’M CUMMING!!!!!!" screamed jack


	2. Mayvin

"OMG RAY" GAVIN SCREAMED

"OMG MICHAEL" SCREAMED MICHAEL

"OH YOLO" SCREAMED RAY

THEY ALL FELL BACK ON THE BED TOGETHER, EXHAUSTED

NEVER AGAIN WILL THEY PLAY MARIO PARTY FOR 10 HOURS STRAIGHT

THE END

PS: 1234 RAY WINS


	3. COCKIES & CREAM

"Oh oh oh" screamed Gavin as cream flew onto his face because he was eating 2 much cookies and waz getting fat.

"Stop being such a hog u slut" sad michael as he sat on the couch waiting for ray to return.

"I’m so hungry said gavin as he ate moar cookies but they were all gone so all that was left where crumbes on Michael’s face.

"Still hungry" laughed Michael to gavin’s face as he whipped down his pants and pulled out his huge 11" cock.

"Suck it" he said huskly as gavin hungrily ate his penis

"ogg oggg ooggggrg" said gavin with his mouth full of the ginger’s huge red penis.

"oh yeah gavin, suck on it, yeah take it like that" as Michael forced gavin’s head downwards and gavin puked in his mouth a little but it tasted like cookies

then michael shoved him away and took down gavin’s pants and fingered his shitter making sure gavin was nice and loose so he could stick his penis in like geoff sticks a finger in all the time

he shoved his hard manly cock into gavin’s raw butthole and they both cried in extacy as gavin felt his nutts explode from the sensation of michael’s raw cock rubbing inside his special places.

Michael couldnt hold it back much longer as he pulled out and came all over gavin’s back.

"oooh" he cried as he gripped gavin’s pecker qand pumped him into submissionsthey came all ove rthe place and gavin was still hungry good thing Ray aparated.

"well it’s threesome time" said michael hungrily as he tore of ray’s closes and saw ray’s rosebud of a butt

but ray didn’t like it like that he was no bottom so he stuck his dick in Gavin’s bum and michael ate sum cookies

Then when they were all done hving sex they cuddled each oher and kissed their foreheads until gavin vavved all over them and some cockies with his special cream and it was a big mess and michael was angry because he didn’t want cum cookies

Later Jack came into the room and saw the cookies left on the couch. “ooh cookies and cream, my favourite” he said as he took a bite, crumbs falling in his beard.

But that was tomorrow.


	4. SPOILERS: THEY FUCK

ONE DAY YAVEB GEE AWAS SICK AND HE GOT RAY 2 TAKE CARE OF HIM. MICHAEL WAS SUPER DUPER JELLY AND HE WANTED TO PIMP SMACK SOMEINE BUT HE WABR SURE WHI VECAUSE HE LIKED GAVIB AND RAY EQUITLY. SO HE PRETENDED 2 B SICK 2 SO HE WOULDN’T BE LEFT OUT AND RAY WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM. LITTLE DID HE KNOW WAS CURE IN DICKU IN NECK SO HE HAD 2 TAKE SPECIAL MEDEESIN WITHOUT PERMISSION. HE OPENED HIS NECK WIDE AND TOOK IT LIKE A REAL MAN. GAV WAS GET JEALOUS SO HE CURLED UP IN JACKS BEARD 4 WARMTH BECAUSE IT WAS UNPOPLAR FEBURARY AND THAT’S JUST HOW IT GOES SUMTIMES 


	5. Age of Consent

ONE DAY JOEL WAS VERY HORNY SO HE HUGGED HIMSELF AND CRIED

RAY HAPPENED TO BE ON HIS YOLOCYCLE AND ROAD BYE

"WAZ WRONG" ASSED RAY

JOEL WAS SAD. “I HAVE NOBODY TO HAVE S*X WITH”

"THATS OK U HAVE ME!" SAID RAY HAS HE HOPPED OFF HIS BIKE AND BEGAN PASTIONATLY EXAMINITING JOEL’S TONSILS WITH HIS TONGUE

THEY GOT THEIR PANTS OFF ALMOST ALL THE WAY AND WERE ALMOST GOING TO HAVE THE S*X BUT A POLICE OFFICER CAME AND ARRESTED THEM

"WUT FOR" ASKED RAY

"I’M NOT A PETOFILL" CRIED JOEL

"NO ITS NOT THAT" SAID THE POPO "IM ARRESTING YOU BOTH BECAUSE YOUR HAVING S*X OUTSIDE AND THAT IS ILLEGAL*

JOEL CRIED AGAIN.


	6. FART

ONE DAY MICHAEL STUCK HIS BUTT IN THE AIR AND WAVED IT AROUND AND FARTED. JEFF WAS MAD SO HE FIRED HIMSELF. MICHEAL FARTS SO HARD HE FLEW INTO THE EARTH’S CRUST UNTIL HE BLEW UP THE EARTH’S CORE AND THEN TUMBLR SHAT ITSELF.

AND THEN MICHAEL AND GAVIN MAD OUT, THEIR NECKLACES STUCK OTHER INTO A CHAIN OF LUVV. TEARS OF EYES WAR SHED.


	7. MAVINCEPTION

Gavin stuck his half a wiener in Michael’s bum bum raw and whispered

"dis shit is real guise"

then he had knowledge of him into the night

BUT MICHAEL’S WEINER WAS ACTUALLY IN HIS BUM SO

MAVINCEPTION??????


	8. SUGAR RUSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a continuation to a fic that isn't posted here, in which Gavin puts a donut around his penis.

MICHEAL WAS SO AMAZED BY GAVINS BIG THROBBING HOB NOB SURROUNDED BY FLUFFY DONUT DELICIOUSNESS HE IMMEDIAELY DROPPED TO HIS KNEES AND GRABBED GAVINS DICK WITH HIS MOUTH

"OMG GAVIN U SO BIG" MICHEAL MOANED BUT GAVIN TOLD HIM TO STFU BECAUSE TALKING WITH YOURE MOUTH FUL IS RUDE AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU ANYWAY

"AWW YEAH MICHEAL TAKE IN MY POWDERY DONUT YOU KNOB EATER TITTY YOU” MOANED GAVIN AS MICHEAL WAS STILL BE EATING HIS DICK

UNFORTUNATELY MIKE ATE DONUT SO HARD WHEN GAVIN CAME HE ACCIDENTLY BIT OFF HIS VANS DEFERENS.

"OOOOHHH" GAVIN SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL AS HE WAS BITTEN BY MICHEALS TEETH

JEFF LAUGHED AS HE SAT IN THE CORNER IN THE ROOM, DRAWING CIRCLES AROUND HIS AREOLAS AND LICKING GAVINS BALL BRA THAT WAS RESTING ON HIS FACE. 

"SO SEXI" JEFFERY MURMERED MAKING OUT WITH THE JOCKSTRAP

JACK HAD A LOT FO SUGAR IN HIS BEARD. HE SHOOK IT WILDLY AND IT SNOWED LIKE CHRISTMAS

"CHEERIO" SAID GAVIN HOLDING HIS DICK

"TASTY" SAID MICHAEL LICKING HIS LIPS

….


	9. DIS IS A SEKRET OK

MAVIN HAD WHISPERED “ILU”

JOELAY GASPED AND GOT HARD

RAYVIN SMILED AND SUCKED HIS COCKK

WHILE JAEL INSERTED DIGITS INTO HIS REARVIEW MIRROR

GEOVIN WAS TOO BUSY SPANKING JOELVIN

BECAUSE HE WAS BEING NAUGHTY O:

AND JOELVIN WAS TOO BUSY TOUCHING RAYCHAEL

VERY INNNAPPROPEEAT!!!1!

AND THEN GUS MURMERED

"SAN DIEGO"

AS THE MOON WHISPRED IN THE WIND

"doritos"


	10. COMPETITION

"AWWW YA MIGUEL TWERK IT BABY TWERK IT"

"IF I TWERK ANY HARDER MY BOOTY WILL COLLAPSE AND THERE WILL BE NO TIME FOR YOUR BRITISH LENGTH" SCREAMED MICHEAL

GAVIN WAs so EXCITING SEEING SUCH BOOTY SHAKE AS IT JUMPED ALL AROUND LIKE JAM

MEANWHILE RAY WAS BUSTIN OUT THE MOVES AND WAS ALL LIKE BACKIN IT UP ON JOEL LIKE HE WAS LIKE A 50 CENT HOOKER

"o no this is wrong" said joel BUT HE BIT HIS LIP AND WAS LIEK "dammmmmnnn guurrrl OOPS I MEAN BOY BOY BOY"

CALEB STOOD STILL. HE DIDN’T TWERK, THE WORLD TWERKED FOR HIM

THEN JEFF SAT ON MICHEALS FACE AND WHISPERED “[MY BUM IS ON YOUR LIPS, MY BUM IS ON YOUR LIPS! NOW IF IM LUCKY YOU MIGHT JUST GIVE IT A LITTLE KISS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=eJO5HU_7_1w#t=55s)”

AND THOSE HUGE GLOBES OF MAN MEAT DANGLED IN FRONT OF MIGUELS FACE THAT HE KNEW HE WAS BEAT AND JEFF WAS THE TRUE BOOTY CLAP CHALLENGE


	11. MAKE OUT

"MIGUEL LETS MAK OUT" GAVIN WHISPERED

MICHEAL NODDED AS THEIR MOUTHS OPENED AND THEIR TONGUES INTERTWINED TO DO THE MUMBA DANCE

"OOH YAAHHH OOH" SAID MICHEAL

"SLURP SLURP" SAID GAVIN

"SHUT UP" SAID MICHEAL THEN RAY SHOVED A SANDWHICH INTBETWEEN THE TWO AND THEIR MOUTHS WERE STUCK

"AHHH" SCREAMED MICHEAL  
  


"OOOH" SAID GAVIN

AND FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE MICHEALS FACE WAS STUCK OPEN AND HIS TONSILS WOULD WAGGLE IN THE WIND

JOEL SILENTLY CRIED IN THE CORNER BECAUSE HE WAS STILL TOO OLD

THE END


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Someone should do a mavin song fic of the song “Please Don’t Leave Me” by P!nk Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee :)"
> 
> AND I FUCKING DELIVERED.

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

MICHAEL WAS SO DAM MAD

GAIVN WAS LEAVING HIM

"DONT LEAVE YOU ASSHOLE" SAID MICHEAL

"NO I’M MAD AT YOU" SAID GAVIN

_I don’t know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here_

_Or said something insulting?_

"FUCKING SHIT ASSHOLE" SCREAMED MICHAEL

"POO OFF YOU NOB" GAVIN SNAPPED

_I don’t know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here_

_Or said something insulting?_

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU SLUT" CRIED MICHEAL

"BECAUSE" WHISPERED GAVIN" "JEFFERY"

"YOU SLUT!" GASPED MICHEAL

MICHAEL RAN AND JUMPED INTO JEFFERIES ARMS

"NO, UR WRONG, HES MY MAN, I CHEATED FIRST"

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don’t leave me [2x]_

_I always say how I don’t need you_

_But it’s always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don’t leave me_

"GASP" GASPED GAVIN. "BUT JEFFERY…I THOUGHHT U WERE MINE"

"NO," WHISPRERED JEFFERY LICKING HIS LIPS AND DRAWING CIRCLES ON HIS NIPPLES "GAVIN"

HE THEN MADE OUT WITH MICHEAL

"NOO" SCREAMED GAVIN

SO GAVIN FLEW BACK TO AUSTRAILIA TO DO HIS GAY BOYFRIEND, DANYEL CRUNCHY

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don’t leave me_

_Baby, please, don’t leave me (no, don’t leave me)_

_Please, don’t leave me_

_(I always say) I always say how I don’t need you_

_But it’s always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don’t leave me (yeah)_

_Please, don’t leave me_

_(I) I always say how I don’t need you_

_But it’s always gonna come right back to this._

_(please, please) please, don’t leave me,_

JOEL WAS STILLL CRYING

_Baby, please, please, don’t leave me._


	13. TOMATOES

JOEL WAS OLD. HE WAS NO LONGER RAY.

SO HE ATE SOME TOMATOES INSTEAD.

"THERE’S STILL SOME IN ME" WHISPERED GUS

JOEL CRIED SOME MORE


	14. STIMULATION SIMULATION

"FUCKING SHIT GAVIN DATS THE PIZZA CUTTER U THROUGH IT YOU IDIOT!!" SCREAMED MICHEAL WHILE THEY RECORD TO LEGIT 2 QUIT

"AHHHH MIGUEL" CRIED GAVIN AS HE THROUGH THE CONTROL WHILE GAVIN WAS TOUCHING MICHEAL WEEWEE WITH HIS OTHER HAND

MICHEAL GRUNTED AT THE MINISTRATIONS GAVIN WAS ADMINISTATING. 

"GAVVVVV" HE SCREAQMED AS HE CAME INTO MICHAEALS HAND

"WHATS THIS JELLY" ASK GAVIN

JACK WAS LAUGHING. RAY WAS NOT AMUSED.

RAY CLUTCHED HIS ROSE, RUBBING HIS HANDS UP AND DOWN THE STEM.

"ITS OK, I HAVE ONLY YOU" HE WHISPERED TO HIS ROSE, AND SUCKED ITS RED BUD

JOEL WATCHED FROM THE WINDOW AND CRIED SOFTLY.

"I HAVE A BONER" SAID JACK OR RYAN 

"THAT’S UNFORTUNATE" REPLIED JEFF CAUSUALLY AS HE EMERGED FROM UNDER GAVIN’S DESK SECRETLY. "I LOVE YOU" HE WHISPRED TO GAVIN AS HE RUBBED HIS NICKLES

"NOO" WHISPERED GAV

"HOW DID YOU LIKE MY TOUCH" LICKED JEFFERIES LIPS

"WHAT TOUCH ASKED GAV

MIGEAL EYES GREW BIG.

"IF NOT GAVIN…THEN WHO WAS DICK?"

THER WAS SILENCE. JEFF WAS HORRIFIED. HE NO LONGER GAVIN.

"NO" HE MURMERED IN SADNESS, HIS NIPPLES UNERECTED "BUT…GAVIN" HE CRY

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

MICHAEL WAS EJACTUAL,


	15. SHEEP SLEEP

"COME 2 ME" WHISPERED URINE

"NO, NO" MICHEAL MURMERED QUIETLY, HIDING UNDER HIS BED COVERS

"BUT…I NEED YOU" SAID THE SHEEP HUSKILY

MICHEAL WAS SCARED. URINE WAS WAITING

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER" MICHEAL MOANED

SUDDENLY URINE DISAPPEARED. MICHAEL GAVE A SIGH OF A LEAF.

"MIGUEL" IT WHISPERED IN THE GINGER’S EAR, HIS LIPS CLOSE, SO CLOSE HE COULD ALMOST TASTE THEM "LOCALLY GOWN…DANYEL CRUNCHY"

MICHAEL SCREAMED AND PUNCHED URINE IN THE FACE.

"OOOWWW YOU F*CK" SCREAMED LINDSAY AND MICHEAL OPENED HIS EYES. "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"BUT…BUT URINE" MICHAEL WHISPERED

"WTF ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT…WERE YOUR SLEEPIN AGAIN??" DEMANDED LINDSAY

"TELL HER YES" MOUTHED RAY, LOOKING UP FROM UNDER THE BED.

"MARRY ME?" ASKED MICHEAL

"…BUT OF COURSE" REPLIED URINE WITH A BLUSH


	16. He knew his feelings were true when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr "finish this sentence prompt".

He knew his feelings were true when...

GAVIN GRABBED HIS PENIS

“WHAT THE FUCK R U DOIN” SCREAM MICHAEL THEN MOANED AND TREMBLED OVER GAVINS INCESSANT TUGGING

“I EXPESSIONIST” WHISPER GAVIN

JEFF LOOKED OVER GAVINS SHOULDER

“NO GAVIN” HE WHISPERED, LICKING THE AUSTRAILIAN’S EAR “YOU BELONG TO ME”

GAVIN SHIVERED “O MIGUEL NO”

MICHEAL SAID WAT

AND THEN GAVINS EYES GREW BIG

“WHATS GOING ON HERE” ASK RYAN

BUT NOBODY LISTENED

“W’ERE JUST MAVINING” JEFF GLARED AND RYAN WAS FIRED

JACK CRIED INTO THE STREET

“DONT WORRY” SAID URINE WITH GUS RIDING ON HIS BACK “YOU HAVE ME”

“TOGETHER FOREVER!” SQUEE GUS

 

 

 


	17. "Micheal...You're..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr "finish this sentence" prompt.

"Micheal...You're..."

“YOU’RE STEALING MY MAN!!” SCREAMED JOEL

“…WAT” REPLY MICHAEL

“YOU TOUCH RAY AND RAY TOUCHES YOU HE’S TOO OLD 4 U!!” JOEL REPLIED

MICHAEL GROWN. “STFU JOEL. IM NOT MANWHORE. I ONLY GAVIN. I ONLY STICK MY D*CK IN HIS BUM.”

JOEL FROWNED. “but…”

JEFF SLID OUT FROM UNDER THE DESK. “DID SOMEONE SAY GAVIN” HE MOANED, LICKING HIS LIPS AND RUBBING HIS PANTS

“GET BACK TO WORK!” SCREAM MICHAEL

“IM UR BOSS U GET BACK TO WORK!” REPLIED JEFF

JOEL THEN REALIZED MICHEAL WAS NOT TRYING TO STEAL HIS MAN. HE COULD HAVE RAY ALL TO HIMSELF. WITH THIS THINKING IN MINE HE RAN OUT OF THE OFFICE AND BROKE INTO RAY’S APPARTMENT WHILE HE WAITED FOR RAY TO COME HOME.

LIKE AN ABORTION A MAN APPEARED

“Why don’t you take a seat?” ASKED THE MAN

JOEL WAS NERVOUS. HE BEGAN SWEATING. WHO WAS THIS MAN?? WHY WAS HE IN THIS APPRTMENT?!?!

“are you ray’s lover” JOEL DEMANDED.

“Do you want some brownies?” ASKED THE MAN

“ok” SAID JOEL. HE TOOK SOME BROWNIES THE MAN OFFERED HIM. THEY TASTED LIKE SH*T.

“Would you like some milk with your brownies?” SAID THE MAN

“oh god yes” COFFED JOEL

“How do they taste?” ASK MAN

“these are terrible” JOEL SCREAM THROWING THEM

“Well you know that won’t be the only thing terrible. You see, I’m Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC’s To Catch a Predator.”

JOEL CRIED. COOKIES TUMBLRED FROM HIS MOUTH.


	18. JACK'S BRAND NEW WHEELS

JACK HAD A TRICYCLE

BARBARA HELPED PUT HIM TOGETHER

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO ORIGINALLY BE A BICYCLE BUT BARBARA SAID IT WAS 2 TIRED AND NEEDED AN EXTRA WHEEL

HE WAS SO PROUD OF IT

IT WAS RED WITH GOLD TASSELS AND SILVER WHEELS WITH A LITTLE BASKET TO KEEP GAVIN IN

HE EVEN PRETENDED IT WAS ROCKET POWERED

HE PEDDLED AROUND THE OFFICE ON IT

"LOOK AT MY TRICYCLE" SAID JACK PROUDLY

NO ONE WAS THERE

SO HE WENT TO THE LOUNGE

"LOOK AT MY TRICYCLE" SAID JACK AS HE ENTERED THE ROOM

BUT NO ONE WAS THERE

SO HE WENT TO THE ACTION AREA

"LOOK AT MY TRICYCLE" SAID JACK ROLLING IN

NO ONE WAS THERE EXCEPT KERRY TRYING TO FIX A LADDER THAT FELL ON HIM

"HELP ME" HE WHISPERED WEAKLY AS JACK PETALED AWAY

JACK ENTERED THE PARKING LOT

"LOOK AT MY TRICYCLE!" HE EXCLAIMED

NO ONE WAS THERE EITHER. TEARS ROLLED DOWN RYAN’S FACE.

"WHY WON’T ANYONE LOOK AT MY TRICYCLE!!" HE SCREAMED

BURNIE STEPPED OUT FROM HIS BEARD AND TURNED AROUND TO TAKE A LOOK. HE WAS NAKED.

"GET BACK TO WORK RYAN" HE SAID TO JACK, THEN PUSHED HIM OFF HIS TRICYCLE AND ROAD RIGHT INTO THE SUN

JACK WAS SAD

"HELP…" WHISPERED KERRY.

THE LADDER LAUGHED AND SNUGGLED CLOSER.


	19. Epithet Spam

The Brit caressed the angry ginger’s face. “I love you, you knob,” he whispered to his lover.

The angry gamer frowned, his harry eyebrows furrowed. “You’re such a dumb shit,” the New Jersey boy said angrily. 

The blond leaned for a kiss, his supple lips caressed the other Achievement Hunter’s gently, or at least it would have if his nose hadn’t gotten in the way. 

"It’s going well there, huh," said the bearded tattooed Hunter from the couch, eating some chips as he watched.

The taller lad blushed as the older man got up from the couch and pushed the angry older boy away. 

"He’s mine," he whispered seductively then French-kissed the British man in front of his boyfriend.

"What the fuck!!" screamed the angry gamer. 

"There’s always me," whispered another bearded man with glasses, as he giggled and put on his blonde wig, before grabbing the Jersey boy’s balls in his hands before running away.

The oldest and most dashing man at Rooster Teeth had a boner. He went looking for the brownman.

When he turned the corner he saw the Puerto Rican making out with the Brit’s slow mo military best friend.

"No," the tall raven haired man whispered as he fell to his knees. "But…I love you, Brownman."

The married Achievement Hunter giggled at the plight of the lovers. He rubbed his nipples and sighed.  _BUT WHO WAS HE??_


	20. TIGHT ASS

one day ray touched dans butt and scram

"OMG THIS ASS IS TIIIIGHT"

dan gasped as the firm grim on his buttocks carcessed his cheeeks

"o no" whisper dan as he giggled slightly from ray’s firm touch

"dicks r in" reply ray s he rubbed his fingers down the crfack of dans crunchy crack

suddenly EXPLOOSUN!!!

EXOEDIA RIPPED THRU A HOLE

nad burned the ground

ray and dan fell

down

down

into the ground

into

the

shadow

realm

"YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" scram ray

dan cried “gavin” in slow mo as they fell into the homo horcrux of love


	21. MODELS

RAY HAD A SECRET HOBBIT

HE WAS A SECRETISTS

HE HDESA ARELL HIS SCREATS FROM TUMBLR

ONE DAY VGAVIN WANTED TO KNOW WHTAT WHAT GOING ON

WUT RU GOING ARSKED GAVIN

"GRBBIN MAH BOOTAY" SCREAM RAY AS HE SHOWED IN ROSES ALL OVER HIS PERKY NIPPLES

HE THEN DISAPPEARED IN A WHIRLWIND

GAVIN HUNTED FOR HIM

NESXT DAY

JEOL WAS WETTING READY FOR HIS NEXT PORNO SCENE

HE WAS GENETLY TOUCHING HIMSELF

AS HE MASSASSGED HIS LEGS

SUDDNELY AN ALMOST NAKED RAY APPEARED BEFORE HIM

"BOW TO ME" SAID THE OILED GOD

JOEL CRIED SO HARD HE FELL INTO THE BED AND RAY GOT ON TOP OF HIM

"OH YOU READY FOR THIS HOT PIECE OF BROWN ASS" WHISPER THE SEXY PUERTO RICAN AS HE TONGUED HIS NECK

JOEL ALMOST JIZZED IN HIS PANTS THIS WAS TOO MUCH

SUDDEN

GAVIN APPEAR IN DOOR

"XRAY WHAT U DOIN" HE SCREAM AS HE VAVVED OVER

"OH SHIT YOU FOUND OUT MY SCREAT" SCREAM RAY AS CCAMERAS FLASHED BLINDING VAV MAKING RAY GET AWAY IN A FLASH "YOLOOOOOOOO!!!!" HE SCREAM AS HIS DISAPPEAR

ONCE RAYW AS HOME HE WAS TOUCHING HIMSELF UNDER HIS BED

JOEL CRIED. GAVIN LOOKED AT HIM AND OFFERED TO VAV HIM. JOEL SAID ‘no u are too old!!” SO HE RAN TO THE STORE NAKEDWHILE HE PICKED UP HOT MAN & BIG ASS XXX ISSUE #69 MAGAZINE AS HE FLIPPED OPEN.

HIS BLOOD RAN COLD. HIS MEMORY HAS JUST BEEN SOLD

[GUS WAS THE CENTERFOLD.](http://media.tumblr.com/d7a9ada9f1a6c62d277a20432e382b91/tumblr_inline_moiucfiDat1qz4rgp.png)


	22. CAR

MICHEAL RUBBED HIS BUTT AGAINST THE FRONT HOOD OF MONTY’S CAR

"MMM YEAH, INTERESTING" HE MURMERED BUMPER TO BUMPER

THEN THE CAR ALARM WENT OFF

OH SHIT

THE POPO CAME SUDDENLY AND ARRESTED RAY BECAUSE HE WAS ILLEGAL

GAVIN CRIED AND GAGGED BECAUSE HE’S A UKE AND HE ALWAYS CRIES IN FANFICS

HE CRIED TEARS OF RAINBOWS

THEN HE DIED BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT POPULAR

MONTY CAME OUT A MONTH LATER

HIS CAR WAS GONE AND ONLY MICHEAL WAS LEFT

"WHAT HAPPENED" ASKED MONTY

"GAVIN WAS BEING INTERESTING" MICHEAL WHISPERED

JOEL CRIED IN THE CORNER BECAUSE RAY WAS NO MORE AND HE WAS TOO OLD

OLD PEOPLE CAN’T BE IN RELATIONSHISP

GUS WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND JOELS EAR

"DONT WORRY BABY YOU GOT ME"


	23. HALLOWEENIE PART 1

JOEL RUBBED HIS DICK BECAUSE IT WAS THE FAVOURIT TIME OF THE YEAR

WHERE HE COULD BE CRAZY AND NO ONE WOULD NOTICE

JOEL THREW ON HIS MASK AND WENT TO GO CHASE RAY

HE WAS GOING TO TOUCH HIM ALL OVER

RAY WAS WERING A SOMBRERO BECAUSE MEXICO AND HE WAS LICKING A ROSE WHEN JOEL BURST THRU DOOR AND GRABBED RAY’S BUTTOCKS

"OH YOLO" SCREAM RAY AS HE FELT JOEL’S FINGERS PINCH HIS RECTUM

JOEL TOOK OFF HIS PANTS HE WAS IN NOTHING BUT A MASK BECAUSE HE WAS THE MASKED ANAL AVENGER

HE THEN TOOK RAY’S ASS FOR A PLUNDERING


	24. HALLOWEENIE PART 2

NEXT DOOR RYAN WAS PLANNING SOMETHING EVIL AS HE PLACED HIS DICK THRU THE HOLE ON GAVIN’S DESK. HE WAS PLANNING ON MAKING THE AUSTRAILIAN TOUCH HIS WEE SECRETLY

BUT HIS PLAN WAS FOILED AS JEFF WALKED INTO THE ROOM, COFFEE MUG IN HAND

JEFF WAS MILDLY DRUNK AS HE WANDERED INTO THE OFFICE, HE NOTICED SOMETHING PROTRUDING FROM GAVIN’S DESK.

"HEY THERE’S A DICK" SAID JEFF AS HE RUBBED HIS CHIN AND WALKED OVER, EYEING IT CLOSELY. INDEED IT WAS A DICK. THERE WAS A DICK COMING OUT OF GAVIN’S DESK.

JEFF PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS AND RUBBED HIS OWN DICK. HE WAS GETTING 2 HOT 2 HANDLE 

BUT HE WAS ALSO SCARED SO HE POUR COFFEE ON RYAN’S DICK

"EDGAR" SCREM RYAN IN PAIN AS HIS DICK MELTED


	25. HALLOWEENIE PART 3

GAVIN WAS BUSY PUTTING HIS COSTUME TOGETHER. HE DECIDED TO COSPLAY AS X-RAY BECAUSE FUCKING VAVV WAS TOO OBVIOUS.

AS HE PULLED ON HIS HOT TIGHTS HE FELT HIS DICK BECOMING HARD BECAUSE HE WAS THINKINBG OF MICHEAL.

"O MICOOL" WHISPER GAV AS HE RUBB HIS DICK THRU HIS SPANDEX.

SUDDENLY THE DOOR OPENED AND MICHAEL CAME IN. GAVIN QUICKLY TRIED TO COVER HIS PENIS BUT HE WAS 2 SLOW

"GAVIN WAT THE F*CK R U DOING?" YELLED MICHAEL AS HE SAW GAVIN’S DICK FLY BYE.

"I’M GETTING READY FOR HALLOWEEN" REPLIED GAVIN DEFENSIVELY.

"well i beat you to it" WHISPER MICHAEL AS HE RIPPED OFF HIS CLOTHES REVEALING HIS STYLISH LEATHER UNIFORM. HE WAS NOW A DOMIMATRIX MALE STRIPPER. HE PUSHED HIS ASSLESS CHAPS INTO GAVIN’S FACE.

"OH MICOOL" GAVIN HUSKLY BREATHED AS HIS NOSE WAS BURIED INTO MICHEAL’S ASSHOLE.

MICHAEL THEN GOT NOSE F*CKED BY GAVIN.


	26. HALLOWEENIE PART 4

AS THE ROOSTER TEETH COMPANY PREPARED TO GET READY 4 HALLOWEEN PARTY, JEFF STOOD IN THE BATHROOM JACKING OFF.

"OH YEAH" HE SAID AS JACK FIXED HIS COSTUME 4 HIM.

"THANKS FOR HELPING ME RYAN" SAID JEFF AS HE SAT DOWN IN THE TRICYCLE JACK HAD GAVE HIM AND WHEELED OUT IN THE BATHROOM.

JACK SCREAM “I AM JACK THO”

"HI RYAN NICE COSTUME" SAID BARBARA DRESSED AS A CANADIAN AS SHE GIGGLED AND RAN AWAY.

JACK WALKED INTO THE DANCE FLOOR. EVERY1 WAS DANCING TOGETHER INCLUDING BURNIE AND GAVIN WHO WERE RUBBING BUM AS THEY DANCED EROTIKALLY. BURNIE WAS DRESSED AS THE EASTER BUNNY. GAVIN KEPT SNEEZING.

JACK HAD NO1 TO DANCE WITH AND HE WAS SAD SO HE WENT INTO THE CLOSET AND WAITED. HE HAD PUT ON HIS COSTUME AND HE WAS READY TO BE THE LONGEST MAN OF ALL TIME.

AS HE STEPPED OUT THE CLOSET SOMEONE GRABBED HIM FROM BHIND AND PULLED ON HIS UDDERS. “OH A COW COSTUME” WHISPERED RYAN AS HE LICKED JACK’S BEARD. “HOW DID YOU KNOW.”

JACK MOANED AS RYAN PUT HIM IN THE HOLE.

THEN JOEL PUT ON HIS ANAL AVENGER MASK AND STABBED EVERYONE BECAUSE PSYCHOTEETH AND THAT’S HOW ALL FANFICS END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…STABBED EVERYONE WITH HIS HOT COCK, I MEAN.


	27. EDGAR IS THE 1 IN MY BUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: COWS

GAVIN WALKED INTO THE OFFICE HE WAS SAID BECAUSE MICHAEL TOLD HIM TO SHUT UP WHEN GAVIN CRIED HE HAD SOMETHING IN HIS EYE

"I DONT FUCKING CARE GET AWAY YOU STUPID ASS AUSTRIALIAN" SCREAMED MICHAEL AS HE THRU HIS CONTROLLER AT GAVINS HEAD BREAKING GAVINS NOSE

GAVIN CRIED BLOODY TEARS AS HE RAN FROM THE ROOM INTO RYANS HOUSE

"OH MY GOD I’M SO SAD" SAID GAVIN AS HE SHED REALLY REALLY BIG TEARS.

HE RAN INTO RYANS BEDROOM AND SAW HIM MAKE OUT WITH COW

"WUT DA F*CK" SCRAM GAVIN AS HE SAW THE COW TICKLING RYAN’S TONSOLS

JACK LOOKED AT GAVIN “GAVIN WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE I THROUGHT I LOCKED MY DOOR”

GAVIN WASNT SURE WHAT TO SAY UNTIL EDGAR KISSED HIM TOO AND HE MELTED INTO THE COWS TOUCH

BUT HE REALIZED DAT WAS RONG SO HE HE TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH RYAN BUT EDGAR KEPT TRYING TO MAKE HIS WAY IN THERE

"GET OUT OF HERE STUPID COW" SAID GAVIN AS HE HUSKILY PUSHED THE COW OUT OF THE WAY. FINALLY EDGAR SEEMED TO HVE DISSAPEAR

WHEN RYAN FINALLY PUT HIS D*CK IN GAVINS BUM HE CRIED OUT TEARS OF EXTRACTS

"OOOH YES" SCREAM GAVIN" "GIVE ME MOAR"

"OKAY" SAID RYAN EVILY AS HE WATCHED ACROSS THE ROOM. GAVIN WAS SHOCKED. "WHAT RYAN HOW ARE YOU OVER THERE WHEN YOU ARE HERE"

RYAN SMIRKED SEXILY “BCUZ EDGAR IS THE ONE IN THE HOLE”

"MOO" SAID EDGAR.


End file.
